I won't just survive
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: After Civil War, Wanda, Steve, and Sam were together and on the run from the authorities. Clint was in hiding with his family, while Scott disappeared right after. Three years had passed, and everything seems fine. But then one night Sam and Steve were captured, leaving Wanda alone again. But luckily she had an ally, and another who Wanda wanted to wake up from cryogenic stasis.
1. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

* * *

 **I won't just survive**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **~~~~~ O ~~~~~**

Wanda sat in a diner in the middle of nowhere, her mind drifting off. The memory of her brother's death still etched in her head, still consuming and haunting her. She wasn't alone, but that's the way she felt most of the time. The loss she felt was excruciating, and Wanda did her very best not to let the pain consume her. Time had helped though; at Pietro's funeral she was inconsolable, the gut wrenching feeling in her heart almost consuming her from the inside out. She really thought that she wouldn't survive without her twin, but her new friends became her replacement family, making her feel that she wasn't alone in the world.

 _Steve and the others attempted to talk to her about it, but she had convinced them that she was dealing in her own way, talking wasn't it though._

" _OK, but if you ever need someone to talk to, know that we're here for you, OK?" Steve had said._

 _She nodded at that, and purposely changed the subject. Steve had let it go, not wanting to press the matter any further._

As a sigh escaped her lips, she watched as Sam and Steve walked into the diner, laughing with each other.

"So, how are you holding up, girl?" Sam asked, as he sat opposite of Wanda in the booth.

"Well, considering we're on the run from the authorities, and Stark and Co, the place we're staying at being a total dump, and me not having privacy in 'our' dump, I'm doing OK." Wanda replied, as she took a bite of her toast.

"At least the food here is good, huh?" Sam said, while grabbing the menu.

Wanda burst out into laughter at that, while her eyes darted towards Steve.

He smiled and said." She's laughing! She's actually curling the corners of her lips upwards to make a sound close to a laugh. Wow."

At that, Wanda shook her head, and said." Guys, I really need some privacy, even just a little."

Steve smiled at that, and said." OK, in the next town we'll see what we can do about that."

"Thank you." Wanda replied, as a genuine smile graced her pretty face.

"Ha! You did it, Steve! This one's a _real_ smile!" Sam exclaimed, making Wanda roll her eyes at him.

 **~ That night ~**

As a sigh escaped her red lips, Wanda's eyes fluttered shut, a photo in her hand, her fingers trembling.

"Pietro." She whispered, while a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

The apartment they were staying at was very quiet at the moment, making her more restless than usual.

"Where are they? They are late!" Wanda huffed, beginning to get worried.

Sam and Steve were on their way, they had told her, but Wanda felt that at the moment something wasn't right. Something felt _so_ wrong; her gut was twisting and turning. That wasn't a good sign. No, not at all!

The lights in the apartment were out, and she knew that it should stay that way. If the authorities were on to them, the best thing for her to do now is run! At that, Wanda hastily grabbed some shirts and three pair of jeans, slipped into her warm leather crimson red coat and quietly walked out the door. As a sigh escaped her red lips, she walked down the hall, expecting the unexpected, concentrating on her surroundings.

She was at the stairwell, when two strong hands grabbed her, one hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! It's me." She heard a voice say. It was Steve.

At that, she turned around, and saw Steve mouthing" rooftop".

Wanda nodded at that, and they both walked up the stairs. When they arrived at the rooftop, Wanda turned around to face Steve." What's going on?" she whispered.

At that, Steve let out a deep breath." We've been made, Wanda."

"Where's Sam?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

At that, Steve nodded." They've captured him, we were out gunned and there were so many of them."

"Oh, no." Wanda gasped, as tears pooled in her eyes. "What are we gonna do, Steve?"

At that, Steve's knees gave out, and fell to the floor.

"Steve!" Wanda exclaimed, and attempted to help him up, but he shook his head furiously.

It was then, when Wanda saw Steve's wounds.' Oh, God.'

As she observed his body, Wanda was dumb folded to see the number of bullet holes in his body. At that, a silent scream escaped her lips, her mind bringing her back to the day Pietro was killed.

"Steve, no! Don't leave me." Wanda heard herself say, as tears ran down her face.

"What are we gonna do?" was what she asked next.

"They are close, you have to escape, OK?" he managed to say, his face pale like that of a dying man.

At that, Wanda shook her head furiously." No, not without you!"

"Go, Wanda! I'll cover you."

"I'm not going to let them capture us too, I'll stay and we can fight!"

"Stubborn." Steve whispered, and the next thing she knew, it went dark before Wanda's very eyes.

~ O ~ ~ O ~

Wanda woke up with a start, gasping loudly. Her mind was plaguing her with images of two battered bodies… Pietro's and Steve's. It took her exactly three seconds to recover from the state she was in, her body now sending red flags to her brain.

At that, Wanda sprung to her feet like a cat, self-preservation kicking in, while her hands were up, and ready to attack who ever wanted to do her harm. As her eyes took in her surroundings, her brows furrowed, a serious look on her face, she noticed that she was in a bedroom. Said room had two wide windows, they were open, wind making the curtains dance. The walls were painted yellow and green, the bed she had been lying on was huge, the sheets also green, and there were two night stands. As Wanda's eyes searched for an exit, she noticed that there were two doors. From the way the bedroom was designed, she assumed one door led to the bathroom, while the other must be the exit!

And just as she was about to walk towards it, Wanda heard a soft knock on the door. At that, Wanda took her stance, readying herself, her hands up and thought. 'Whoever was on the other side of the door; he or she will regret it. I'll tear them apart before they can step inside!'

Wanda's eyes turned red, her body trembling, while she listened closely. At that, the person knocked once more." Miss Maximoff. Are you up yet?"

Wanda's brows furrowed, as her brain processed that voice. It was then, when she recognized said voice. At that moment, Wanda didn't know the voice itself, but something about it seemed very familiar.

"Miss Maximoff, don't be alarmed. I'm not here to do you any harm. Can I come in?" The man said his voice gentle and inviting.

Wanda didn't reply, the wheels in her head still turning, attempting to recognize the familiar voice. Usually her mind was faster than lightning, processing things before she could even blink. But Wanda assumed that they must've drugged her, because she was struggling to place the voice with the face. After a few moments, something in her head clicked, recognition written all over her face.

At that, Wanda's body relaxed, knowing that the man on the other side of the door was telling the truth. He wasn't here to hurt her. At that, Wanda's hands fell at her sides, a sigh of relief escaping her pale lips.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit, glad that she didn't have to tear people apart.

"You are in my home country, Miss Maximoff. You're in Wakanda."

* * *

 **Hi you all!**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Leave me your thoughts?**


	2. The photo

At that, Wanda opened the door and saw the Prince of Wakanda looking straight at her.

"Who drugged me?" was the first thing that left her lips.

At that, the Prince had an apologetic look in his eyes. "Miss Maximoff, I am _so_ sorry we had to resort to that, but Mr. Rogers had asked for my help, and my men handled the situation the best as they were able to... Considering the circumstances you were in at that particular moment." He said, the tone of his voice very apologetic.

"By drugging me?" Wanda asked, the tone of her voice almost sharp.

"Again, Miss Maximoff. I sincerely apologize." The Prince replied.

"I've an idea how you can make it up to me." She replied, her eyes twinkling like stars.

And just as he was about to reply, a young man walked towards the Prince and said something to him in their native language. At that, the look on the Prince's face immediately changed.

He looked at Wanda and apologized." I'm so sorry, Miss Maximoff but I am urgently needed somewhere else. We will talk at dinner. Yes?" he said, and walked away without waiting for Wanda's reply.

"But I— wait! Where is Steve?" she asked, but didn't get an answer to that burning question, because the Prince had already walked around the corner of the hall.

At that, Wanda huffed and walked back inside the bedroom. She sat on the bed, and contemplated what to do next. The door was still open, so when she saw two women peaking inside, Wanda rudely shut the door in their faces with her mind. There was a storm raging in her head, not sure what she should do at the moment. One thing's for sure; she had to get out of this country!

That's the first thing. The seconds is that she _had_ to search for Steve and Sam, and rescue them. But at the moment she had no one who could help her with that. From the looks of it, Wanda didn't think that the Prince would help her with the search. What did Steve ask of him? Did he ask the Prince to get her out and bring her here? She had tons of questions, but the Prince was the only one who could give her the answers and he was not here in the Palace.

"Crap!" she muttered under her breath, while laying herself down on the soft bed.

Miraculously, she felt so relaxed at the moment and as her eyes fluttered shut, Wanda heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Miss Maximoff. Are you up? May we come inside the room?" she heard a sultry voice say.

At that, she groaned softly and rolled her eyes." Uhmm… yeah, sure."

The door slowly opened, and three pretty women walked inside the room." We're here at your service, Miss. May we help you get ready for dinner?" one of the women said.

"What? Dinner?" Wanda asked, a bit confused, looking out the window.

"What time is it? Isn't it too early to get ready for dinner?" Wanda asked, her brows furrowed.

"No, it's never too early to get ready for dinner, especially if the Prince is the host." The woman with the sultry voice replied, as a smile graced her pretty face.

"What time is dinner?" Wanda asked.

"Seven o'clock in the evening, Miss." The other woman replied.

At that, Wanda burst out into laughter. After a few moments, she shook her head and said." Let me see."

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she read that it was 2:30 PM." It's too early, ladies. I only need 30 minutes to get ready." Wanda said, trying to convince the three women.

The woman with the sultry voice shook her head firmly and said." No, Miss. We have a lot of work to do. We need more than those thirty minutes."

"Hey! What do you mean? A lot of work? Are you insinuating that I look and smell badly?" Wanda asked, and sniffed her own odor.

The two younger women giggled at that, and the older one said." No, Miss. We aren't saying that. Just trust us, OK? We are going to pamper you."

"Wait! No!" Wanda replied, and wanted to refuse but it was too late. The three women walked towards her, and with genuine smiles on their faces, Wanda felt three pairs of hands gently grabbing her and ushering her to the bathroom.

Wanda really was about to stop the women, but when her eyes landed on the bathroom, her mouth slightly fell open, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. She _never_ in her life had seen such a huge, and beautiful bathroom.

"OMG!" was what left her lips.

Her eyes darted from the bath tub ( was it made of silver?) to the wide mirror, then towards the exclusive shower stall, and then they darted towards the sink. (was that also made of silver?)

"Wow!" she exclaimed, not being able to stop looking around the bathroom. In the far corner of the bathroom, there was a vanity. (was it made of gold?)

At last, her eyes landed on the closet. Wanda was so distracted by all the shiny things that she didn't mind that the women were helping her out of her crimson red leather coat. But when one of them, began to unbutton her blouse, Wanda snapped out of the 'spell'.

'Wait! What do you think you're doing?" She asked, while tugging on her blouse.

"We're at your service, Miss. We're gonna help you clean and dress, and comb your hair till it shines, and then we're going to do the make-up. We're going to pamper, you! Would you like that?" the younger woman said, a smile gracing her face, making pretty dimples appear.

"Wait, wait a minute. Are you assuming that I'm going to let you look at me while I'm undressing?" Wanda asked, then swallowed.

At that, the women began to laugh." No, silly! We are going to undress you, and pamper you." She replied.

Wanda shook her head at that." No, you're not! I can bathe myself, is that clear?" she spat, not her intention to be rude, but she wasn't comfortable at all to be nude in front of others.

"Please, Miss. We are the best in what we do. After all the pampering, you won't be able to live without it. You'll ask for more." One of the women said.

"No." Wanda replied, the look in her eyes hard, and her voice a pitch lower than normal.

At that the three women talked to each other in their native language. Wanda waited impatiently, while biting on her fingernails. The women talked for a couple minutes, making Wanda loose her interest, so she leaned on the golden vanity. She didn't understand a word of it, but between all the strange sounding words, Wanda _swore_ that she heard one of them saying a name. That immediately caught her attention, making her instantly walk towards the youngest woman.

At the moment, Wanda stood in front of her, eyes locked on said woman." Hi, I heard you say a name. Why did you say _his_ name?"

The three women instantly froze at that." I… uhmm… sorry, Miss. What name are you referring to?" she asked, her cheeks suddenly flushed.

"The name you just mentioned fifty seconds ago. You three know what I'm talking about!" Wanda warned, her eyes turning red.

"Please, Miss. Calm down, OK? We're not here to harm you, please?" the oldest woman said, her voice pleading.

"You _do_ know what I am capable of, right?" Wanda asked, her eyes piercing.

"Yes, Miss. We know, but we don't want any trouble. Our Prince wants to protect you and keep you safe. That's why he had sent his men to help you; they saved you and brought you here in his humble home, his Palace. We are not your enemy, Miss." The oldest woman replied, the look in her eyes soft.

At that, Wanda let out a deep breath, and after a few moments her body relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not the monster people think that I am. I just… I thought one of you said someone's name. Someone I knew from three years ago. May… maybe I'm just tired. Sorry." Wanda explained, as tears pooled in her eyes.

At that, the youngest woman placed her hands on Wanda's upper arms." You are not alone, Miss. I see that you _think_ you're alone in this world, but you're not." She said.

Wanda swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and replied." Yes, I wasn't alone a couple of days ago. I had Steve and Sam, two people who I could count on, who I'd give my life for. They'd do the same for me, I have experienced that. But now they're gone, and there's no one else, no one familiar who I can count on."

At that, the youngest woman turned to say something to the oldest. They argued for a minute or two, but then the oldest woman nodded.

"Yes, there is. There is someone here in Wakanda— someone familiar." She said, and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"What? Who? Can he or she help me find Steve and Sam?" Wanda asked, her voice filled with hope all of a sudden.

At that, the woman handed the phone to Wanda." Here you go. Look, please?" She advised.

Wanda accepted the phone, not knowing what to expect. And when her eyes landed on the display, she _swore_ her brain stopped working for a second, disbelieve written all over her face. She knew that it _had_ to be real, and it wasn't an old photo, because the man in said photo was missing a left limb.

OH GOD! It was him! He was in a standing position, in some sort of booth, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and he was frozen…

"Bucky." Was the name that tumbled from Wanda's pale lips, her eyes plastered on the picture.

* * *

 _ **Hi there,**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. :)**_

 _ **I hope you like chapter 2.**_

 **Leave me your thoughts?**


	3. The right thing to do

At the moment, Wanda was letting the three women pamper her. Although she was ashamed at first, uncomfortable that they saw her bare, Wanda decided to do as they asked of her. As she stepped into the bath tub, her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head… it felt so good! The water was warm, and inviting. As her whole body was covered in said water, Wanda let her mind go blank. The women had put all kinds of oils, and soaps in the tub, the scent of it so wonderful, Wanda thought that she had died and gone to heaven.

"So good." Wanda whispered, her eyes still closed, enjoying everything at the moment.

The women were scrubbing her body with some kind of leaf, making Wanda moan softly. At that, Orisa giggled constantly.

"What? Something wrong, Orisa?" Wanda asked, and opened her eyes." If you don't want me to make those noises, you should stop pampering me." She continued, and closed her eyes again, while letting out a breathy sigh.

Orisa, the youngest woman, giggled again, finding it so hilarious how Wanda was acting. It was then when Zoputa, the oldest of the three, walked inside the bathroom again with a vase in her hand.

"Miss Wanda?" Abayomi said, as she shook Wanda lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" she replied, as her eyes fluttered open lazily; Wanda had never felt so relaxed before in all her life.

"We saved the best for last, Miss Wanda. Zoputa will add milk, honey and some herbs to the mixture in your bath. It moisturizes and exfoliates, leaving your sensitive skin silky soft and giving it a healthy glow." Abayomi explained, as Zoputa poured the contents of the vase in the tub.

"Oh, my." Wanda sighed, her eyes fluttering shut once more." I don't ever want to leave this tub again." Wanda softly said, while all three women burst out into laughter.

 ** _~ Three hours later ~_**

At the moment, Wanda was staring at her own reflection, in awe of what she was seeing.

Wanda looked behind her and asked. "Orisa, is this a magic mirror?"

"No, Miss Wanda. It is not. That is just the way you look at this moment." The woman with the dimples replied.

"Seriously?" Wanda replied, not quite believing her own eyes at the moment.

"You look stunning, Miss Wanda!" Zoputa added, as she gently placed a necklace around Wanda's neck.

At that, Wanda gasped, shaking her head firmly." No, no, no! I can't accept that!"

"You are just borrowing it for the evening, for dinner. You have to look your best, for our Prince." Zoputa said, looking straight in Wanda's eyes.

"But—"Wanda attempted to decline, but it was then when there was a knock on the door.

At that, Orisa placed a finger on her lips, and said." Shhh."

Wanda waited impatiently, as the three women walked out the bedroom. The man walked in, a serious look on his face, and closed the door behind him.

"Miss, I hear that I can be of service to you?" he said, his eyes locked on hers.

Wanda stood up, and introduced herself." My name is Wanda." And shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Wanda. My name is Adigun. " He replied, while nodding at her.

"Orisa asked me a favor. She had asked me to help you, but I'm not sure if I can." The man said, the look on his face expressionless.

At that, Wanda's throat immediately closed up. He wasn't going to help?!

"But why? Why won't you help me?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Our Prince will not approve of it." He firmly said.

"And why is that?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"Miss, I am really sorry, but maybe if you asked Prince T'Challa he will tell you. But I'm not at liberty to say, I apologize. I have to go now." The man explained, looking at Wanda apologetically and began walking away.

"Wait! Please." Wanda began, making the man stop in his tracks." I just wanna _see_ him. Is that so much to ask?" she pleaded, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

At that, the man sighed deeply and turned around to face Wanda." Miss, I am loyal to our Prince, have been my whole life. I cannot start breaking his rules now." He said, his voice gentle.

Without her accord, Wanda's tears flowed down her cheeks." Well, I am sorry _also_." She replied, and held her hands up, focusing on the man in front of her.

Wanda dreaded doing what she was about to do, but there was no other way! It had to be done. _Within a moment the man's eyes had turned red, making it possible for Wanda to get inside his head and search for the answers she was seeking. At that moment, Wanda experienced his memories, her heart almost exploding in her chest, as she felt the love he had for Orisa. As her eyes fluttered shut, Wanda searched in his memory for that one thing, but the man was resisting at that point._

 _'God, he had one strong mind.' Was what Wanda thought, while going through his memories._

 _The man was strong; he was fighting her, doing his very best to stop her from going in deeper into his conscious mind, but Wanda… Wanda was stronger, breaking all the barriers he was putting up for her. In her mind, Wanda saw a huge, modern building, surrounded by thick forest and a waterfall._

 _'Deeper, I have to go deeper in his mind.' She thought, as Wanda forced herself inside._

 _It was then, when she saw a long hall that lead to an elevator. As the door of said elevator opened, Wanda stepped inside and automatically pushed the RED button. After a few minutes the door opened, and she stepped into another hall. As Wanda walked towards a wide glass door, she felt Adigun struggling against her once more. He was fighting with all his might to prevent Wanda from reaching the glass door._

 _At that, Wanda felt her body coming to a halt. She admired Adigun though, because never before had she experienced such a resistance from someone she was trying to get information from by using her powers. At one point, Wanda had to use all of her strength to fight the man off. She did that by focusing on the glass door. As she struggled, Wanda finally was able to move forward. At that, she heard Adigun scream in his mind, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but Wanda couldn't give up now. She was so close!_

 _Finally, she stood right in front of said door, her heart beating wildly against her rib cage. Wanda automatically punched in the code, making the wide, glass door open with a beeping sound. As Wanda stepped inside, she saw a dozen monitors and lots of equipment. From the spot she was standing at the moment, Wanda saw the booth!_

 _Her mind told her to move forward, but her body wasn't cooperating, making her groan loudly, forcing herself to reach her destination... that was Adigun resisting. With much difficulty Wanda closed the gap between her and the booth. At a certain point, she only had to take three steps and she had reached him._

 _As his frozen face came into view, Wanda smiled, tears pooling in her sparkling eyes. It's been a long time, since she felt like this, her heart almost bursting from happiness. And then she stood right in front of him. At that, Wanda slowly brought her fingers up to touch the glass. But just as her fingertips were about to collide with said glass, Adigun's mind attacked Wanda once more, making his memories and thoughts clash with hers! At one point, Wanda only saw and felt her own memories… painful memories… of the moment her parents died, she felt the gut wrenching pain that tore at her heart and soul, when Pietro died, she saw how she said goodbye to a certain man, seeing him walk away, as tears pooled in her eyes, and then she saw Steve… he was looking at her, the light in his eyes almost gone completely._

 _At one point, it became too much! Wanda struggled with all her strength, as Adigun forced her out of his head. In her mind she screamed at the top of her lungs, pleading for him to stop, but he stood tall and firm, and said." Get out!"_

At that, Wanda and Adigun abruptly went back to reality, both gasping loudly, as their eyes opened, still shaken up by the battle they had fought against each other. Tears were pooling in Wanda's eyes, as her eyes landed on him. Her hands were trembling, her knees giving out at one point and that's when she collapsed on the bedroom floor.

At that, Adigun looked at Wanda, his face filled with anger and disbelieve.

Wanda slowly looked straight at Adigun, ashamed of what she had done to him, while tears spilled from her pretty eyes." I'm sorry. I really am. I just had to— I _had_ to see _him_." She whispered, while a sob escaped her plump red lips.

Adigun _knew_ that it was his duty to report to the Prince what Wanda had done to him, because now she knew where their _frozen_ guest was and knew exactly how to get there. That was TOP SECRET; no one was supposed to know that the man who used to be The Winter Soldier, was here in Wakanda. For three years the Prince had done everything in his power to protect said man from the outside world. Prince T'Challa had promised Captain America to hide him from everyone, friends or enemies, and he had done so until now. Their security had been breached! Not by a spy, or a genius hacker, but by this young gifted woman who at the moment was sitting on the bedroom floor, her body trembling, her eyes filled with remorse. Adigun was loyal to their Prince and wanted to be till the day he died. He was a good and righteous man, raised by two parents who taught him right from wrong since he was a little boy. So at this very moment he _knew_ that the right thing to do is to tell their Prince about the security breach...

However, Adigun also was a man with a _heart_ of gold. Not only did Wanda get inside Adigun's head, but in those last minutes when he battled Wanda in his mind, Adigun also _experienced_ her memories, loss and pain. He didn't pity Wanda, but he felt empathy, because he literally _felt_ all the agony and pain that she had endured in her young life. How old was she? 20, 21? And that had been her life? Adigun shook his head at that; life had been _so_ cruel to this young woman.

"Are you going to tell the Prince what I have done?" he heard Wanda say, her voice shaky.

At that, Adigun made a choice. If he would tell the Prince about what Wanda had done, Adigun knew what was about to follow. The consequences would be disastrous for Wanda. So Adigun chose the other option, even though he didn't know what consequences lay ahead… Not for Wanda, nor for the kingdom and the Prince, and most definitely not for him.

He chose the second option, because _deep_ down he knew that it was _indeed_ the _right_ thing to do.

* * *

 _ **Note: Hi you all. :)**_

 _ **So, I don't know exactly how old Wanda is, but in my story she was 18 at the time of Civil War. So now she's 21.**_

 _ **I hope that's OK. :) And if you think some things in my story are inaccurate; it might be possible. For that I apologize, but**_

 _ **that is how this story goes.**_

 _ **I hope you liked chap 3.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think? ;)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


	4. Bucky's memories

Wanda was still on the floor, loud sobs escaping her pink lips, when Orisa and Zoputa walked into the bedroom.

"Miss Wanda!" Orisa said, her eyes raking over Wanda's trembling body.

"What happened?" Zoputa exclaimed, as they both helped Wanda up on her feet, her knees a bit shaky.

"What did Adigun do to you?" Orisa huffed, her eyes filled with anger at the moment.

At that, Wanda shook her head furiously, but she wasn't able to answer said question.

Orisa clenched her hands into fists, and muttered." I'm so going to give him a piece of my mind!" and began to walk away, but at that Wanda was able to respond.

" No, Orisa! Don't! He didn't do anything bad to me! It was me, OK? I did something… something awful to him!" Wanda said, as she laid herself down on the soft bed, her eyes fluttering shut.

At that, Orisa stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly." What… what exactly happened, Miss Wanda?" she asked, the words said with such carefulness, you'd think that Orisa asked the question but was afraid to hear the answer.

 _ **~ The next morning ~**_

At the moment Wanda's eyes fluttered open, aware of the sound of birds singing a tune, and rays of sunlight streaming through the open windows.

"Crap!" she muttered under her breath, as she slowly massaged her temples, attempting to ease away the pounding in her head.

As a sigh escaped her lips, her mind brought her back to the events of the evening before.

 ** _**Flashback**_**

 _She had explained to Orisa and Zoputa what had happened with Adigun. If Wanda thought that the women would be angry at her, she was mistaken. Instead of scolding, or giving her a hard time about what she had done, they both hugged her and told her that they understood why Wanda did it._

" _I know why you act this way, Miss Wanda. It's because of him, right? You miss him, and would do anything to be with him, am I right?" Orisa softly said, as she stroke Wanda's hair._

 _At that, Wanda shook her head." No, no. It's not like that, Orisa. He's just my friend… we're friends—only friends, nothing more. It's just that at the moment, he is the only one around, well 'technically' he is. But like I said, he's just my friend." She explained, but Orisa and Zuputa gave each other a certain 'look'. (A look that said: she doesn't even realize it)_

" _So, what are you going to do now, Miss Wanda? Are you up for it? You still want to have dinner with the Prince?" Zoputa asked, her eyes soft._

 _At that Wanda let out a deep breath, and nodded." I guess so. I know I look like crap right now, but I have a lot of questions for him. So yeah, I will go to dinner." She replied, and jumped out of bed, walking straight towards the door._

" _Wait!" both the women said in unison._

" _What? What's wrong?" Wanda asked, her brows furrowing._

 _At that, the women smiled." Your hair and make-up, we have to fix it first for you, Miss Wanda." Orisa replied, and ushered her into the bathroom._

" _Go get Abayomi, Orisa." Zoputa said._

 _At that the younger woman nodded and hastily walked out the bedroom door to find Wanda's' make-up artist'._

 _~ 000000 ~_

 _As Wanda walked down the stairs with Orisa behind her, she felt as if all eyes were on her. Zoputa had braided her hair in a style that was new to Wanda, her bangs falling in her pretty face. The dress she was wearing felt so smoothly on her skin, the fabric soft and the color of it blue black. Never in her life, had Wanda worn such a magnificent dress, the heels on her feet so pretty, making her feel as if she stepped out of a fairy tale. Abayomi had done Wanda's make-up once more, accentuating her sparkling blue eyes and her cheek bones._

 _The Prince was already in the dining room with his guests, speaking to them in their native language, but they abruptly stopped, as Wanda walked towards them. She gulped rather loudly, wanting nothing more than to run back to the bedroom. Wanda was the kind of girl who wasn't used to getting much attention, so at the moment she wanted nothing more than to evaporate into thin air._

 _Too bad that wasn't one of the powers she possessed, so Wanda had no choice than to move forward._

" _Our guest of honor has arrived." The Prince announced, as he nodded at her, a smile playing at his lips._

 _At that, Wanda nodded back." Thank you for having me, Prince T'Challa." She replied, her voice trembling lightly, and feeling a bit uncomfortable to be stared down by the guests and T'Challa's staff._

" _Come, all. Take a seat, so we can begin to have dinner." The Prince said, his voice gentle._

 _Orisa led Wanda to her seat, while the kitchen staff started to walk over to their table with different kinds of exotic dishes. Wanda stared her eyes out, not sure if she was able to eat said dishes. She was a burger and fries kind of girl._

 _At a certain point Wanda found a guest she enjoyed having a conversation with, the food on her plate still sitting there._

" _More wine, Miss?" one of the waiters asked politely._

 _Wanda nodded at that." Yes, please." She replied, not realizing that this was her fourth glass of wine._

" _Are you having a good time, Miss Maximoff?" the Prince asked her at one point._

" _Oh, yes! This dinner is great." Wanda replied, noticing how thick her tongue felt at that moment._

" _What do you think of the food?" he continued, his eyes locked on hers._

 _At that, Wanda felt so busted, heat instantly spreading to her cheeks, because the Prince noticed that she hadn't been eating at all." I apologize, but uhmm… can I have some fries instead?" she asked, and then placed her hand over her eyes._

 _At that, everyone at the table burst out into laughter, including the Prince._

 _ **~ After dinner ~**_

 _Wanda was sitting in the large living room with a cup of coffee in her hand, while Prince T'Challa said goodbye to the last guests. It had been a lovely dinner, surely one she would never forget. As much as she liked the heavenly pampering from the ladies, baths, fancy clothes and shoes, priceless jewels and luxurious lifestyle, the reality hasn't changed. Steve and Sam were still out there, and in trouble, needing her to rescue them. Wanda needed to have a serious conversation with the Prince, not tomorrow or the day after, but right now— this instant._

 _She just was about to go look for him, when the Prince walked into the living room." Miss, Maximoff. Sorry to keep you waiting, but one of my guests was really drunk." He said apologetically._

 _At that, Wanda smiled." It's fine. Can I have a word with you, Prince T'Challa?" she asked, while getting on her feet._

 _He nodded at that." Of course, you want to know about Mr. Rogers." He stated._

" _Yes, I want to know everything you know. Who took him, what happened to him, how you got me out of there, why you brought me here, and why your men were able to get me out but not him. I want to know every little detail." Wanda demanded, as her small hands clenched into fists, her eyes boring into T'Challa's._

 ** _**End of Flashback**_**

Wanda was taken out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." she said, and then pulled the blanket over her face.

"Miss Wanda?" Orisa said.

"Yes, Orisa. I have a huge head ache. You have an aspirin or something to dull the pain?" Wanda asked, her voice muffled, while she was under the blanket.

"OK, I'll get some for you, Miss. Uhmm… will you be taking a bath or a shower, Miss?" the young woman asked.

At that, Wanda sat up with a start." Shower, I'll be taking a shower. You go get my aspirin, and I'll shower quickly, OK?" She suggested, and got out of bed, walking straight towards the bathroom.

Wanda _so_ wanted to be alone right now. She loved all the attention and pampering, but she needed the privacy badly. As a sigh escaped her lips, Wanda looked at her own reflection in the mirror, thinking about what she had experienced during the time she was in Adigun's head. She had seen _him_. Her friend… Bucky.

Bucky Barnes…

 _ **** Flashback** (One day after Steve had broken them all out of prison)**_

 _Steve just had broken them out of The Raft, the underwater prison, and now the four of them were laying low in a shabby motel. Sam went inside first, paying for two rooms. After five minutes, Steve went up also, leaving Wanda and Bucky behind. They had to wait five minutes and then go up the stairs._

 _Wanda was trembling heavily, afraid of getting caught. Bucky looked at her, his piercing blue eyes had a soft look, while lightly placing his right hand on her wrist to calm her down._

" _Hey, we're fine. It's OK. Just breathe. You have to breathe, Wanda." He said to her, the tone of his voice gentle._

 _At that, Wanda swallowed and let out the breath that she had been holding. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, and after a few moments she opened them, looking straight in Bucky's baby blue eyes._

" _You OK?" He asked, while a small smile graced his face._

 _Wanda nodded at that." Uhhmm… yeah, OK now." She replied, while avoiding his gaze._

" _It's our turn now. We have to go. You ready?" Bucky asked._

" _Yeah, I am."_

" _Let's go. You first, OK? Walk slowly and act natural." He advised._

" _Well, it's easy for you, because you've been on the run for quite some time." Wanda commented._

 _At that, Bucky smiled." Yup, I'm an expert on being a fugitive." He replied, while walking behind Wanda._

 _When they arrived upstairs, Steve gave Wanda the key." You two will share that room, Sam and I will take this one. Don't ask, please? Sam will throw a fit if he has to share a room with Bucky." Steve informed them, and paused for a moment. And then he continued." Stay close to one another, keep each other safe and be on alert, OK?" Steve instructed, and walked away._

 _At that, Wanda whispered." But why?" and furrowed her brows._

" _Afraid of me, Miss Maximoff?" Bucky asked, while locking eyes with her._

 _At that, Wanda nervously ran a hand through her hair." No, not exactly." She replied and unlocked the motel door._

 _Wanda stepped inside and looked around; there wasn't much. There was a bed, a TV set, a couch, and a fridge. Luckily the bathroom was clean; there was no hot water, but the shower worked._

" _You want to clean up first?" Bucky asked her._

" _Yes, I'll go first." Wanda replied, and grabbed her backpack from the couch._

 _She didn't have much, but she had enough. After she locked the bathroom door, Wanda immediately took off her clothes and stood under the shower. As the water cascaded over her body, her eyes fluttered shut." What have you gotten yourself into, Wanda Maximoff?" She whispered, and then scrubbed her body with a bit of shower gel._

 _~ 0000000 ~_

 _After Wanda finished her shower, she pulled a blouse over her head and grabbed a black pair of skinny jeans. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she scanned the room, her eyes landing on Bucky's sleeping form on the couch._

" _Bucky?" She said, and walked towards him." It's your turn. Aren't you going to take a shower?" Wanda asked._

 _He didn't reply, so she assumed that he had fallen asleep. She stood right next to the couch, and was just about to shake him to wake him up, when her eyes darted towards his left side. At that, Wanda swallowed hard… it's gone. His bionic arm wasn't there anymore… She wondered what it must feel like to experience a loss like that._

 _It must be awful, and without her accord, —it was like something was drawing her in, making her do it—Wanda's eyes turned red, her eyes fluttering shut. As she wandered inside Bucky's head, her heart almost_ _ **exploded**_ _in her chest from what she was seeing and feeling what he had been experiencing in his life. Bucky was asleep and like with the others, Wanda didn't get any resistance from him. Without her accord hot tears rolled down her cheeks, as she saw all the_ _ **red**_ _. At a certain point it became too much for her heart to bear, so she got out of his head!_

 _Gasping loudly, Wanda's eyes fluttered open, the memories making her whole body tremble." Poor Bucky." Were the two words that left her pale lips, as she gently placed a hand on his right upper arm._

 _ **** END of FLASHBACK****_

Wanda was taken out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the bathroom door. It was Orisa.

"Miss Wanda! I have your aspirin. Are you doing OK?" Wanda heard her say from the other side of the door.

At that, Wanda decided to take a quick shower." I'm coming out right away, Orisa. You can put the medicine on the nightstand."

"OK, Miss." The young woman replied.

At that, Wanda jumped into the shower and washed her hair. With a towel wrapped around her body, she walked out the bathroom.

"I have chosen an outfit for you, Miss." Orisa stated, and showed Wanda the clothes.

"Wow! They are pretty. Thank you, Orisa." Wanda replied, and smiled at her.

"Can I go or do you need me still?" Orisa asked.

"You can go. I'll be fine. Does the Prince expect me at breakfast?" Wanda asked, while grabbing the clothes.

Orisa nodded at that." Yes, Miss. He does." She replied.

"OK, see you downstairs then." Wanda said, a smile playing at her lips.

~ 0000000 ~ X ~ 0000000 ~

At the moment Wanda was walking down the long hall of the Palace. She received instructions from a maid how to reach the balcony where the Prince was having breakfast. She was just about to turn a corner, when she bumped into Adigun.

"Sorry!" they both said in unison.

"It's my fault, Adigun. I apologize." She commented.

"No, Miss. I wasn't the one looking." He replied, and looked at Wanda with sad eyes.

Wanda cleared her throat, and asked." Are you OK, Adigun? I'm really sorry for what I did last night you know."

At that, he shook his head." I'm fine, Miss Wanda. I… uhmm… I'm just concerned about you, Miss." He simply said.

Wanda frowned at that." Why? I'm OK. I am really grateful that you didn't report to the Prince." She said her voice low.

"It's fine, Miss. It's no big deal. You need a friend at the moment, not a snitch." He commented.

"Why are you concerned about me, Adigun? I assure you, I am doing fine." Wanda said, trying to convince him.

"Well, I want to help you, Miss." He whispered.

"OK?" She said, her voice also a whisper.

He looked around first, and then locked eyes with her." I will help you to get close to _him_. Because I understand how you feel, Miss Wanda. You miss him and would do anything to be with _him_." Adigun stated, while a sad smile graced his face.

At that, Wanda shook her head." Why? Why is everyone saying that? He's my friend, Adigun. You're right, I miss my friends and he is one of them. Bucky is my friend, and that's all we are… friends, well I mean before he got frozen that is. Nothing more and nothing less." She said, trying her best to convince Adigun that what's between her and Bucky was purely platonic.

At that, he gave her a look— a 'certain' look, and nodded, but Wanda noticed that Adigun didn't believe her. At that she let out a deep breath, about to roll her eyes at him, but then he said.

"It's nearly impossible to go near _him_ in real life without the Prince knowing. So, you can go in again, Miss Wanda. I'm giving you permission to go inside my head."

* * *

 _ **Note: Hi you guys. :)**_

 _ **Thank you for the support! And of course thank you a lot for the comments and for following! :)**_

 _ **I hope you like chap 4.**_

 _ **Leave me your thoughts in a comment about the new chap?**_

 _ **Happy reading.**_


	5. How do you feel?

_**~ One week later ~**_

It was 4 in the morning, when Wanda heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hmmm." She murmured, with her eyes still closed." Why? Why are you knocking so loudly on the door at this hour?"

At that, the knock turned into pounding." OK, OK. I'm up, I'm up. Hold your horses!" Wanda said, her eyes still half closed, as she jumped out of bed and walked, almost stumbling towards the bedroom door.

The second she turned the door knob, Orisa and Adigun both barged inside.

"Miss Wanda!" the young woman said, as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter? What's wrong, Adigun?" Wanda asked, her sleep instantly vanished as she saw the reactions of the duo in front of her.

At that the young man replied." It is our Prince, Miss Wanda."

"Adigun, come on. You've gotta give me more than that! What's happened to Prince T'Challa?" she asked, while placing a hand on Orisa's upper arm.

At first the both of them didn't want to say a thing, but after some time they finally told Wanda that The Prince had a secret meeting with The General of a neighboring nation. Said country was not ruled by a Royal family, but by a dictator; he's the general of the military. Said general was a ruthless, heartless man who had no problem giving orders to murder the people of his own country who were against him, who refuse to accept him as their leader.

The General was responsible for the murders of a dozen tribes of his own country, giving the kill orders to his men. He was hated and feared by his own people, a contrast to Prince T'Challa from Wakanda. That's why The General despised The Prince.

When The General had asked for a meeting with The Prince, T'Challa's wise men, his advisors, told him not to accept. But T'Challa felt confident that The General wouldn't even think of harming him. So, the Prince went to this secret meeting in order to convince The General to stop with the killings. T'Challa went and brought twenty of his best men to protect himself. Although the Prince insisted that he was capable of taking care of himself, his advisors told him to be prepared.

Everything seemed OK, until T'Challa's advisors received a phone call from The General himself that he had taken The Prince hostage. The General's men had killed everyone who went with the Prince, except for him. They wanted all The Vibranium in Wakanda. At that, the advisors sent a tactical team to retrieve Prince T'Challa, and they successfully did.

Wanda smiled sadly at that." Well, that's a bit of good news. Right? I'm really sorry for all the men that The Prince has lost while he was over there. I really am, but at least The Prince is back?" she asked, while her green eyes darted from Adigun to Orisa.

The young woman began to sob uncontrollably, the sound echoing in Wanda's bedroom.

Wanda shook her head at that." Adigun, what's wrong? Is The Prince OK? Is he unharmed? Where is he now?"

As his hands clenched into huge fists, Adigun replied, his voice low, attempting with all his might to push back his own tears." Our Prince is at the moment in surgery. During the fight with The General's men our tactical team rescued him, but he got shot. Two 20-caliber bullets were fired at him. One hit The Prince's waist, while the other became lodged near his heart." He explained, while tears pooled in his eyes.

As those words reached Wanda's ears, she whimpered softly. The impact of the last four words hitting her like a ton of bricks." How… how is The Prince doing? Is the surgery going well?" she managed to ask after a long pause between the three people in the room, her voice breaking in the end.

"The surgeons immediately removed the bullet in his waist, but the uhmm… they." Adigun began, but wasn't able to continue.

So Orisa finished for him." They fear to operate on the second bullet, because the risk is too high. If the surgeons just make one mistake, our Prince will die."

At that, Wanda's eyes instantly watered." But they have to try! They should, don't they?" she asked, her voice pleading.

Adigun shook his head." No, Miss Wanda. They do not want to risk it. The bullet is 1 mm from puncturing the right chamber of his heart. One tiny mistake, and he _**will**_ die. They don't want to be responsible for our Prince's death."

"Well, that's a bunch of bull!" Wanda shouted, her hands trembling heavily at that." I'm sorry to use such language, but that's a load of crap! They should at least try, because he is your Prince! They can't let him die?!"

But no matter what the advisors or T'Challa's next of kin said or did, the surgeons refuse to operate. They are terrified to be responsible for their Prince's death if something goes wrong on the operating table.

Wanda was furious at the moment, not able to understand why the doctors wouldn't want to try to save T'Challa's life! She was pacing the bedroom, and mumbled out curse words, because she didn't want to offend the duo in her room.

After a little while, when Orisa and Adigun had calmed down, Wanda all of a sudden jumped up." I will do it!" she announced, the tone of her voice filled with determination.

"Excuse me?" Adigun asked, while furrowing his brows.

"I will try to save Prince T'Challa's life." Wanda stated.

Orisa shook her head at that." Are you a surgeon, Miss Wanda?"

"No, I'm not! But I know that I'm capable of pulling that stubborn bullet out of his chest. I'm going to tell the advisors that right away. You two coming?" Wanda replied, her voice filled with conviction, as she walked out the bedroom with firm strides.

At that, both Orisa and Adigun looked at one another, knowing that she was talking about using her powers. And they also knew that no one, and literally _nobody_ in this world was able to change Wanda's mind about what she was about to do next.

 _ **~ 000000 ~ ~ 000000 ~ ~ 000000 ~**_

At the moment, Wanda was taking a stroll in the garden. Almost two weeks has passed, since she had saved Prince T'Challa's life. It was only natural that she got a lot of resistance from almost half of Prince T'Challa's advisors, but luckily 7 of the 12 were on her side and voted for Wanda to perform the procedure.

The second she had moved the bullet to a spot on his chest, where there was the lowest risk, the four surgeons instantly worked on T'Challa.

As a sigh escaped her lips, Wanda reached for the most beautiful rose in the garden. It was fiery red, and it smelled amazing.

 _ **** Flashback ****_

 _ **Bucky had just finished his shower, and walked out the bathroom and into the living space of the motel room.**_

 _ **"So, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Bucky said, while walking towards Wanda.**_

 _ **She was flipping through the channels, while watching TV, and replied." To be honest, me too."**_

 _ **Bucky took a seat on the couch next to Wanda, and smiled, attempting to catch her gaze, but Wanda's eyes stayed fixed on the TV." I'm going to buy some food. What would you like to eat?" he asked, his eyes still on her.**_

 _ **"Uhmm… a burger and fries." She replied without looking up at him.**_

 _ **At that, Bucky now knew that Wanda was deliberately avoiding eye contact with him." Wanda?" he said.**_

 _ **"Huhhm?" She replied, her eyes fixed on said TV.**_

 _ **Bucky grabbed the remote at that, and turned off the TV." Hey, I was watching that!" she exclaimed, and finally her green eyes met his blue ones.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry I did that. Here you go." Bucky said, and handed her the remote control, while his eyes still locked on hers." I just wanted to test something, and it seems that I'm right. Are you avoiding looking me in the eyes, Wanda?"**_

 _ **At that, Wanda's eyes fluttered shut, as a sigh escaped her pink lips." I'm sorry, I uhmm…" she started, but stopped mid-sentence.**_

 _ **"Are you OK, Wanda? Are you afraid of me? Or have I done something to offend you?" Bucky asked, as their eyes met once more.**_

 _ **She shook her head at that, and cleared her throat." No, not you. You haven't done anything wrong. It's me. I did something."**_

 _ **"OK, wanna tell me about it?" he asked, but she just looked at him without saying anything back.**_

 _ **After a little while, he decided to let it go, while changing the subject." Hey, I apologize, I know I'm late. I have to say this; thank you, Wanda for saving my life. At the airport T'Challa would've killed me for sure. So, thank you for that." Bucky said, his voice so sincere.**_

 _ **Wanda nodded at that." Its fine, I mean you're welcome. It was my pleasure." She replied and smiled at him.**_

 _ **It was then when it dawned on her that Bucky had the bluest, clearest eyes she had ever seen, twinkling like stars when he smiled.**_

 _ **"So, I'm going to get lunch. Are you gonna stay here?" he asked.**_

 _ **Wanda smiled shyly." Yeah, I wanna watch this tv show… I'm really into it." She replied.**_

 _ **"OK, I'll be back soon." He remarked, and walked out the door.**_

 _ **~ 0000 ~ ~000000 ~ ~000000~**_

 _ **"Wow, this burger is really huge." Wanda stated, as she looked at said hamburger.**_

 _ **Bucky laughed wholeheartedly, watching how Wanda had the burger in her hands, while looking at it in complete awe." Hey, don't play with your food, Wanda." He commented.**_

 _ **"No, no, seriously! It's huge, how am I going to eat it?" She asked, as her pretty eyes darted towards Bucky.**_

 _ **"I dunno, use a knife and fork?" he retorted, making Wanda shake her head.**_

 _ **"I'm serious over here, Bucky!"**_

 _ **"Well, I'm serious too!" he replied, and took a huge bite of his own hamburger.**_

 _ **Wanda's mouth fell slightly open, as she watched him." How do you even manage to do that? How can you eat it… shove it in your mouth like that?!" she asked, wondering how he didn't mess up the burger.**_

 _ **"Let me show you." He suggested, as he attempted to hold in his laughter.**_

 _ **"No!" Wanda exclaimed, while widening her eyes." Don't you dare."**_

 _ **"OK, OK, I'm not gonna show you." Bucky replied, and went on eating his own food, as a small smile graced his face.**_

 _ **Wanda realized then that he was eating by using only his right hand. She swallowed at that, wondering how he felt about losing his left arm, only able to use his right hand and arm.**_

 _ **"Earth to Wanda." She heard Bucky say.**_

 _ **"Huh?" she replied.**_

 _ **"Where were you? It's like your mind completely left your body behind, and you were gone." Bucky said, and smiled at her.**_

 _ **"No, nothing, Bucky. It's nothing."**_

 _ **"Seriously? Hey, Wanda. For now it's only you and me, you know. We can't meet up with Sam or Steve for a little while. So, you're stuck with me. There's no one else." Bucky told her, and kept his blue eyes locked on hers the whole time." If something is bothering you, or if something is eating at you. Or you want to know something about me. You can talk to me, you know. You can ask me, I won't be angry, I promise. Feel free to ask anything. Besides, now I too have only you to talk to."**_

 _ **Wanda broke eye contact and let out a deep breath at that." OK, if you don't mind me asking. I uhmm… I don't want to be nosy, I just want to know… it's not only curiosity, but I genuinely would like to know how… uhmm, how you feel… It must've been hard losing it. Bucky, how do you feel about not having a left arm anymore?"**_

 _ **** End of FLASHBACK ****_

Someone calling out her name, brought Wanda back to reality. "Miss Wanda! Miss! Miss Maximoff!" she heard a female voice say, the tone almost shouting at the end.

As she turned around, Wanda saw an older woman looking at her." Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! I apologize, Mrs., but I was in deep thought." She said, while looking at said woman apologetically.

The woman nodded, and motioned Wanda to go with her." It's our Prince, Miss Wanda. He has been released from the hospital, and is home. At the moment Prince T'Challa is at the Palace in his bedroom, and wishes to have a conversation with you, right now."

* * *

 _ **Note: Hi guys.**_

This is the new chapter. :) I hope you like the _FLASHBACKS_... Would you like those on every chapter?

At Guest: Thank you for the review! ;) And I'm glad you enjoy my story. :)

Hope you ALL enjoyed and thank you for reading, for the follows and fave.

And please _**REVIEW! REVIEW! ;) REVIEW!**_


	6. Wanda's wish

As Wanda walked in, she noticed that Prince T' Challa was sitting in a wheelchair on the balcony of his bedroom.

"Come in further, Miss Wanda. Please join me here outside." He said, while watching the sun go down.

Wanda nodded and joined the Prince, also admiring the view." Good afternoon, Prince T'Challa. How are you feeling today?" she asked, and saw that he was motioning her to take a seat.

She smiled and sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm doing very well, Miss Wanda." He replied, as his eyes darted in her direction.

Wanda felt so good at the moment, living with the knowledge that she was the one who helped save The Prince's life." I'm happy that you're OK, Prince." She answered, a smile appearing on her pretty face, relief written all over it.

"I've been told that it was a very close call, Miss Wanda. I admire you for pressing it, because I've also been told that a few of my advisors were against you saving me. You handled their resistance well. Even when they threatened to put you on the next plane back to The US, you held your own and insisted on saving my life, at that moment not concerned about your own well-being." The Prince said, his voice filled with admiration and such gratitude.

"Well, they did what they thought was the right thing; I don't blame them you know. You are their Prince; they only wanted to protect you." She said.

At that, he raised an eyebrow." From you? You would never harm me." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think they were, maybe still are afraid of my powers." Wanda replied, and let out a deep breath.

The Prince nodded at that, and smiled at her." I admire your fearlessness and bravery, Miss Maximoff. I admire your kindness, empathy and loyalty. And I owe you my life. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

As those words reached Wanda's ears, tears began to pool in her emerald eyes." Well Prince, I consider you more than an ally or the man who gives me shelter, clothes on my back, food— even though I'm not able to eat your kind of food, so your chefs make burgers and fries especially for me. You are a true host and such a great man, I couldn't let you die." Wanda said, her voice breaking in the end. She then paused, and continued." I consider you my friend, and I would do anything for my friends. Anything!"

"Even if it meant your own demise?" he asked.

As Wanda attempted to push the tears back, she replied." Yes, I only have friends now, Prince. I don't have parents anymore or a brother. I've lost them and the only reason I am still sane at the moment, is because of my friends. They've become my replacement family, and I can't go on living without them. I'd give my life for any one of them. For Steve, Sam or Clint."

"Or James Barnes." The Prince added for her.

Wanda's eyes widened at that, shocked that he knew that she knew about Bucky.

"Prince, I…" she started, but he held his hand up.

"You think I don't know everything what goes on in my own Palace?" he asked, and placed a hand on Wanda's upper arm.

She avoided his gaze, and struggled with her thoughts, not quite knowing what to say to him at the moment." I'm sorr… "She began, but he gently cut her off.

"He means a lot to you." the Prince stated, not even asking it. He then smiled sadly at her." I know how it feels not being able to be with the one you truly care for. I don't blame you for trying to be close to him, even only in your head. And I won't hold it against you, Miss Maximoff. I would never."

At that, Wanda almost rolled her eyes at him, but held it back. 'Why do people in this country keep thinking that Bucky meant more to her than a friend?' she wondered.

Bucky was her friend! Their relationship was platonic! Nothing more. But Wanda knew that it was no use trying to convince the Prince otherwise, so she let it go and let out a deep breath instead." Prince, I apologize for what I did to Adigun. But I just wanted to see him. Bucky is my friend. And that day I felt so lonely, and I had just lost contact with Steve and Sam, not knowing if I'd ever see them ever again. Not knowing if they're alive or dead. I just needed to see Bucky; that was at that moment the only grip, the only support I had to keep me from going insane… from giving up." She confessed.

"I know, Miss. I know the feeling. It is easier to just give up and stop fighting." He stated, as he locked eyes with her.

She nodded." Yes, but seeing Bucky through Adigun is the only reason why I don't want to give up. It's why I don't want to stop fighting! And I believe I will see Steve and the others again." Wanda explained, and gave him an apologetic look." But I assure you, it was that one time. I didn't try anything after that; I wanted to, believe me I did, but it was wrong of me to use Adigun. So, I stopped with using my powers on him."

The Prince smiled and said." Well, Miss Maximoff I believe you. And I have to say this; I owe you my life. Thank you for that."

Wanda smiled back, and replied." You're so welcome, Prince. Your people are the luckiest for having such a great leader."

He nodded at that." Well, Miss Maximoff, it is tradition in my country, that when one owes the other their life, their forever indebted to them." The Prince commented, his voice and the look in his eyes serious at that very moment.

She shook her head at that." Oh, no. It's OK, we're fine. I did it with all my heart. You're not indebted to me forever. No, Prince." She replied, babbling in the process.

"Yes, I am and I'm very serious about these things, I don't take it lightly, Miss Wanda. But there is a way to level it." He remarked.

"OK?" She replied, as she decided to go along with it, because The Prince had made up his mind about being indebted to her. There was nothing she could say to change his mind." What are we talking about? You can give me or do something for me, so we're even?"

The Price nodded, and smiled." Yes, I will do anything you ask of me. But we'll never be even, because I'm forever in your debt."

Wanda sighed at that, and at that moment, something in her head clicked, while her eyes started to water, her throat closing up." Anything?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He nodded and said." Anything."

As that one word left Prince T'Challa's lips, Wanda's mind gently took her back in time.

 ****** _**Flashback** _******

 _"It must've been hard losing it. Bucky, how do you feel about not having a left arm anymore?"_

 _As those words left Wanda's lips, she slowly looked up at Bucky, afraid of his reaction. He stood up from his seat, and walked over to the sink to wash his hand. In anticipation, Wanda waited, not knowing what to expect… what he was going to say or do._

 _At that, Bucky sat back in his chair, still not answering her question. Instead Bucky locked his blue eyes on Wanda's green ones, the atmosphere all of a sudden thick with tension. In those few seconds, she experienced such an indescribable feeling. The pain and agony in those blue eyes were tugging at her heart, making her hands clench into fists, the feeling almost unbearable._

 _"I'm so sorry for that." She apologized, even though she had nothing to do with him losing the arm._

 _Bucky shook his head, as a sad smile appeared on his face." It's not your fault, Wanda. You shouldn't be apologizing… for anything."_

 _She nodded, while attempting to push her tears back, remembering all that she saw and experienced when still inside his head not that long ago." You wanna talk about it? We don't have to, if you don't want to, you know." Wanda carefully said, as she reluctantly placed a hand on his wrist, patting it gently for his comfort._

 _Bucky's eyes landed on her hand at that, and let out a breath." You know, the first time I saw what they've done to my left arm all those years ago, I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Most of the time I saw it as a tool, a weapon. I always had a hate/love relationship with my metal arm. Sometimes I felt lucky to have it… and there were times that I truly and deeply hated it with a passion! When I was finally free from the clutches of HYDRA, I started to see my metal arm as a part of me, accepting it. Because before that, I didn't; I refused to accept it as my own. But then the fight happened with Tony Stark and it was gone. Just like that!" he confessed, his voice trembling when the last words left his lips._

 _Wanda's throat closed up at that, and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in hers, attempting to comfort him." I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to make you feel better. I really do." She whispered, and caught his gaze._

 _"I'm not fine with it, you know. I do miss it and it sucks that it's gone. But I can't be sad or angry about it, because that thing has caused so much pain and destruction in the past. I'm kind of glad also…" he said, and let out a deep breath, and then he shook his head." I don't know, Wanda…"_

 _She squeezed his hand at that, and cleared her throat." You have mixed feelings about losing it." Wanda stated, while she observed Bucky._

 _As those words reached his ears, he nodded." Yeah, you're right. I do have mixed feelings." Bucky agreed, and paused for a moment, while locking eyes with her." Since when have you gotten so wise, Miss Maximoff?" he then remarked with a tad of tease in his voice._

 _At that, she blushed lightly at the compliment and decided to change the subject." Hey, Bucky I still have no idea how to eat this huge hamburger!" Wanda commented, making them both smile._

 _~ **That** **night** ~_

 _Wanda had fallen asleep and was having an awful nightmare. As she tossed and turned in the motel bed, the horrifying images of her twin brother being shot to death, were plaguing her in her sleep, replaying over and over in her head. The images of Pietro's lifeless body were still etched in her mind and consuming her from the inside out, as she desperately tried to fight it off. In her dream she was screaming at the top of her lungs, her mind not being able to bear the gut wrenching pain anymore._

 _Little did she know she was screaming for real, making Bucky wake up. From afar she heard someone calling out her name, and a hand shaking her on her upper arm." Wanda! Wanda! Wanda wake up!"_

 _But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach that familiar voice, Wanda couldn't get out of the dream!_

 _"You're having a nightmare, wake up!" was what she heard the voice say, but all she felt was sorrow and pain and all of a sudden Wanda felt rage… purely rage, the kind she had never felt before._

 _As she woke up with a start in a sitting position, Wanda desperately gasped for air and then she attacked the first person she saw. Blinded by agony and rage, and not knowing what she was doing, she ended up being in some kind of trance. At that, Wanda's eyes turned completely red, and with her powers she grabbed and held Bucky down on the bed with all her might._

 _"Wanda! It's me, stop it." Bucky said, as he looked up at her while lying on his back on the bed, his hand over his neck where he felt an invisible force choking him. It was her; Wanda was the one doing it._

 _She heard Bucky's pleas to stop with what she was doing, but continued choking him, because Wanda saw Ultron on the bed instead of Bucky._

 _"You murdered my twin brother!" She shouted, making the hairs on Bucky's neck stand up._

 _Her voice was filled with such agony and pain, it cut right through Bucky's heart and soul. So even though he felt himself slipping away because she cut off the oxygen to his lungs, Bucky's heart was bleeding for Wanda, all the emotions in him exploding in his chest, while tears pooled in his eyes._

 _"Wanda, don't. I, please…" he managed to say, while locking his blue eyes on her, his right hand still over his neck._

 _No matter how hard Bucky tried, Wanda's powers were too strong for him. He could never in a million years get out from her invisible powerful grip, so Bucky attempted something else. With his right hand, Bucky slowly reached out to her, his hand trembling heavily, because his brain was barely getting any oxygen. At that very moment, Bucky truly believed that he was going to die._

 _But as the warm palm of his hand collided with Wanda's face, connecting the two of them with that simple touch, she was able to get out from that horrible trance. With a shock, the red of her eyes vanished, and in its place he saw the familiar green color in them. At that, Wanda instantly broke off the invisible grip she had on Bucky, making him sit up and gasp loudly for air._

 _When she realized what she had done, a loud, heart wrenching sob escaped Wanda's lips. Finally, she broke down and let out all that she had been keeping locked up inside her heart for more than two years. Bucky instantly scooted over to her on the bed, and watched how her whole body shook violently. Her sobs echoed in the room, making his heart bleed. Without hesitation, Bucky then pulled Wanda towards him, and held her close._

 _She felt so lost, and rested her face on his warm chest. Bucky's eyes fluttered shut, as he soothed Wanda by stroking her hair." It's alright. You're fine now. It's OK." Bucky whispered, as she cried into his chest._

 _The last thing Wanda ever wanted was for someone to see her this way. Steve and Sam used to offer her to talk about Pietro's death, but she always declined, convincing them that she was dealing in her own way. Well at the moment, she clearly hadn't dealt with her twin's death at all. Bucky was the first one who has seen her in this vulnerable state. She didn't like it… not at all, but right now all Wanda needed was a shoulder to cry on, a friend who wouldn't mind that she was wetting his shirt with her never ending tears._

 _At one point, Wanda's face ended up in the crook of Bucky's neck. As his scent invaded her nostrils, her hand landed on his chest, twisting the fabric of his shirt with her fingers. He used the same after shave as Pietro._

 _She pulled away from him at that, and looked Bucky straight in his blue eyes." I didn't do enough! I should've been there for him that day! I should have protected him! He was my responsibility! He was my only brother!" Wanda yelled, as chilling sobs escaped her pale lips._

 _Bucky shook his head, and cupped her face with his right hand, his thumb stroking her cheek gently, attempting to comfort her." Hey, hey Wanda. No, you did all you could. You shouldn't feel guilty about it, because it isn't your fault!"_

 _She disagreed with him and shook her head furiously." I should have protected Pietro! I was all he had!" Wanda replied, dismissing Bucky, her sobs causing him to feel more than he'd ever felt in two years._

 _As those words reached Bucky's ears, he couldn't bear seeing Wanda like that any longer, so he pulled her back into his chest and held her tightly. He realized at that particular moment that she was going to disagree with him no matter what he said._

 _When Wanda felt that he was pulling her back into his personal space, she couldn't help but go along with it. As she let her face rest on his warm chest, Wanda cried into his shirt, because she was so tired of everything and just wanted to be held by someone. Wanda needed the comfort, and just let it all out, while soaking Bucky's shirt with her endless tears._

* ***** _**End** _**of _Flashback_ ** * *****

Prince T' Challa's voice brought Wanda back to the present.

"Miss Maximoff. Have you decided what you want? I am obligated to grant you that wish." He said, while looking at her.

Wanda's green eyes darted away from the Prince and landed on a spot far away, while the wheels in her head started to turn. She can ask him anything. He is obligated to do as she asks. What will she ask for? It took her only a few moments to decide what she wanted.

Without hesitation Wanda's green eyes darted towards the Prince, and as they locked on his, she said." Bucky. I want to see him. And I don't want to see him by invading Adigun or anyone else's head, but for _real_. Please, bring me to his booth; I _want_ to see Bucky in real life."

* * *

 ** _Note: OMG! Will Prince T' Challa do it?_**

Hello, hello. I hope you like it.

Review! Review! ;)

Thanks for reading, for the follows, and faves.


	7. I hate you

In her young life, Wanda experienced so much in such a short time. That's why her past had shaped her into becoming someone who didn't expect a lot from the world… or anyone for that matter. In all the chaos, that was her life, Wanda never asked or wished for anything big. As orphans, she and Pietro felt blessed with the small things in life. Things like having a warm meal or just the fact that they were able to make it through another day without someone trying to hurt or take advantage of them.

Wanda wasn't used to luxury or getting things done within the snap of a finger. And yet here she was in this exotic country, where she could have just about anything. She would just say the word, and Orisa or Adigun brought it for her in a blink of an eye. That was already the case, _before_ she had saved Prince T' Challa's life.

And after that fact, it had gotten even worse. Wanda received all kinds of gifts from people all over Wakanda. She received pet wild animals, a dozen baskets of fruits, expensive jewelry, a car, valuables… someone even offered her a brief case with money.

At one point, Wanda refused all the gifts, because it didn't feel right.

"I saved his life, because he's my friend and not because I expect things from everyone," Wanda commented, her eyes turning red without her even realizing it.

But of course the people who were around, noticed how her eyes had turned red, and they all considered what she said to be a warning.

The next morning, when Wanda woke up, she noticed that there weren't any new gifts placed in her bedroom. Yes! It had stopped. She wasn't receiving any gifts anymore. Relieved, she jumped out of bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After her shower, Wanda stood in front of the closet and searched for the right outfit to wear. Ten minutes had passed, and still she wasn't satisfied with anything. In her opinion, nothing in her closet seemed right. Since she's been in Wakanda, Wanda had shopped with Orisa a couple of times and now owns more clothes than she could ever wear in her lifetime.

And yet, twenty minutes later, Wanda hadn't found the right outfit yet. Faults? Well, the first outfit was too trendy, the second was too yellow, the third too short, the fourth too long, the fifth too outdated… and so on and so on.

After thirty minutes, Wanda gave up and laid herself on her soft bed, where approximately twenty sets of clothing were spread out on it. As a sigh escaped her pink lips, Wanda's eyes fluttered shut. She groaned aloud, wondering what the hell was wrong with her! Today is a day like any other! There's nothing special going on; there was no party in the Palace, The Prince wasn't expecting any royal guests… Then why did she have trouble picking out what to wear?

Annoyed, Wanda sat up in bed, and as her eyes landed on the huge mirror on the wall, her mind brought her back in time.

 _ **** FLASHBACK****_

 _"Bucky," Wanda hissed as she followed him into the massive crowd._

 _Two months has passed, since Steve had broken Wanda and Sam out of the Raft, the four of them still on the run from Tony and the authorities. At the moment Wanda cursed softly, as she tried to catch up with Bucky._

 _"Buck! Wait up! You're walking way too fast for me," she said, but he kept on going forward._

 _"Where are those two? Bucky!" Wanda asked, when he finally stopped in his tracks._

 _Wanda was standing in the middle of the crowd, with her mask on. Five days earlier they arrived in New Orleans, and were successful at laying low. They were glad it was that time of the year, when the folks of Southern Louisiana were celebrating Mardi Gras._

 _As Bucky turned around to face Wanda, his blue eyes landed on her green ones. And boy, those emerald eyes looked really pissed off, at the moment._

 _"Sorry, Wan. I just got carried away, I didn't mean to walk so fast," he said, while giving her an apologetic look._

 _Wanda sighed deeply as she reached him, and rolled her eyes at him. Although she wasn't sure if it had any effect on him, because her face was covered by the dark green mask." Why are you walking so fast? And where are Steve and Sam?" she asked, while instinctively grabbing his right hand, and held it tightly, not wanting to get lost in the huge crowd._

 _"They are visiting a good friend of Sam. We'll meet them later tonight at The Inn." Bucky replied, while a smile appeared on his handsome face._

 _Wanda noticed that he was observing her, and furrowed her brows." What are you doing? Are you laughing at me, Bucky?" she spat, glaring up at him, and then looking anxiously around._

 _"No, I'm definitely not laughing at you. I wouldn't dare," he commented, while trying to hold in his laugh._

 _"What is it, Bucky? Why do you look so amused?" she asked, impatiently. "Get rid of that look, before I slap it off of your face," Wanda warned._

 _Bucky cleared his throat at that, trying with all off his might to stop himself from bursting out into laughter, and then locked eyes with her." Well, here you are Wanda Maximoff, one of the most powerful people there is, standing next to me and holding my hand, squeezing it tightly as if your life depended on it," he replied, his lips curling into another smile._

 _He just couldn't help himself._

 _" Why are you so anxious, Wan? What are you afraid of? You can take on any avenger effortlessly, and here you are, afraid of Mardi Gras?" he asked._

 _Wanda was just about to reply, when at that exact moment, a huge blond man bumped into her, and said." Hey, I bet you're a cutie. Take off your mask, so I can see how pretty you are,"_

 _Wanda clenched her hand into a fist, the one that wasn't in Bucky's hand, and she was just about to use her powers, when Bucky intervened._

 _"Hey, buddy! She's with me, OK! I'm the one who's going to be taking off her mask, so get the hell out!" he said, his voice in a threatening manner, while standing all up in the man's face. Bucky then took off his own mask, it was a black leather one, and looked at him with those piercing blue eyes of his." Am I being clear enough for you?"_

 _The man held his hands up at that, nodded and walked away._

 _Bucky then faced Wanda, and shook his head." Wanda, what's wrong with you? You almost used your powers in a very public place. We want to blend in, and not attract any attention whatsoever," he whispered, so only she could hear him._

 _She groaned aloud, and glared at him." I just freaking hate crowds, OK! I don't feel comfortable at all." she spat, and tore her hand roughly from his._

 _Without looking back at him, Wanda walked away and disappeared into the crowd._

 _Bucky clenched his jaw, and huffed." Why is she being like this all of a sudden?" he mumbled and walked in the same direction that she took not that long ago._

 ** _~ Ten minutes later ~_**

 _Bucky found Wanda sitting in one of the stools of a local bar. Still with the mask on, she stared into the small glass in her hand._

 _"Aren't you going to drink that up?" she heard an all too familiar voice say._

 _Wanda let out a deep breath, and said." Nope,"_

 _As he took a seat in the stool next to hers, Bucky called the bartender." Can I have what she's having?" he said._

 _"Sure thing, coming right up," the man replied, and poured the drink for Bucky._

 _Wanda was still looking at her glass, staying quiet in her spot._

 _"Hey, Wan. What's the matter?" he said, and carefully patted her on her wrist._

 _She let out a deep breath, and cleared her throat." You do know what Steve and Sam are planning, right?" Wanda stated, without looking at him._

 _"Wan?" he said, his voice soft and waited a moment, however she didn't look at him._

 _"Look at me, please?" Bucky asked, but she was still not budging, her eyes fixed on the tequila shot._

 _As a sigh escaped his lips, Bucky contemplated what to say to her. Yes, he knew what Steve and Sam were planning to do. And Wanda was the only one in their little group of four who didn't agree on said plan. It was for the best, he was certain of it._

 _"Wan, would you at least just look at me? Please?" Bucky asked, his voice pleading." You do know that I can't talk to someone if they aren't looking at me, right?"_

 _She slowly turned her head, and as her emerald eyes locked on his blue ones, Bucky's heart dropped. He'd never seen her like this. Wanda looked devastated, it was like something in her broke, like something was taken from her (a thing precious to her)._

 _"Wan? It's not like someone else convinced me on agreeing to this plan. It's a good idea. You know that, right? It's for the best," Bucky said, attempting to convince her._

 _Wanda glared at Bucky, as tears began to pool in her eyes." The best? It's for the best? Huh? For whom? For you?! Well, you're one selfish man!" she spat, while tearing her wrist from Bucky." I don't need your sympathy! Go on, leave. That's what all you men are good at, right?"_

 _She grabbed her wallet, shoved it in her jacket pocket and drank her tequila in one hit. Wanda was just about to walk away, when Bucky grabbed her on her wrist._

 _"Wanda, no. Let's talk about this. Don't walk away again. Please?" Bucky said._

 _She clenched her hands into fists, and threw daggers at him with her emerald eyes._

 _"OK, you two. Looks like you're having a lovers' quarrel. What about one shot of tequila for the both of you… on the house." The bartender offered, but they both corrected him._

 _"We're not lovers!" Bucky and Wanda remarked, their eyes still locked on one another._

 _The man held his hands up, and poured them each a shot." OK, fine. You're not lovers. But you two are a couple, right?"_

 _"No, we're not!" they corrected the bartender without looking at him._

 _"Anyway, enjoy your drinks! It's Mardi Gras you two, it's a time of fun! No fighting." The friendly man stated and walked over to his other costumers._

 _"Bucky, let go of me." Wanda warned._

 _"No, I don't care if you can kick my ass with a snap of your finger. Take a seat, please? So we can talk like adults?" Bucky said, and moved his right hand from her wrist to the palm of her hand, while squeezing it lightly._

 _Bucky was looking at her, his blue eyes so pleading, making her walls falter. Since that night, when she almost killed him, and he comforted her, Wanda wasn't able to say no to him. In the past months, they've become very close. The two of them spending every waking moment together, had definitely caused such closeness. He had been such a good friend, a listening ear, a confidant. He became someone Wanda trusted her life with, someone she trusted with her whole being. She never expected the man who used to be 'The Winter Soldier' to be so gentle, and sweet and kind… and funny. Well, he had his moments._

 _Bucky was Bucky, and Gosh, she cared so much about him. She couldn't lose him too. After losing her brother, she thought her whole world was over. But then she met Bucky and he filled the void inside of her. The void Pietro had left in her heart, when he died. And now, Bucky's gonna leave her too. Her friend, the man she almost called best friend, was leaving her all alone in this cruel world. Whose going to fill that void?!_

 _"Fine, let's have that talk. But not here." Wanda replied._

 ** _~ At the Inn ~_**

 _Wanda had just poured a cup of coffee for the two of them, when Bucky took a seat at the dining table. He looked at her, and smiled as she took a seat, handing him the cup._

 _"Bucky, why? I don't get it? We should stay together. The four of us shouldn't part!" Wanda began, while looking at him with those sad eyes._

 _"Wanda, we all know that the stuff that HYDRA put inside my head, it's still here. I can't trust my own mind. Just those trigger words, and I become someone… correction, something I truly hate. It's for the best. Please understand that," he explained, and grabbed her hand._

 _Tears began to spill from her eyes, as those words reached Wanda's ears." It's not f— fair! You're my friend! I don't wanna loose, you Bucky," she said, as a loud sob escaped her pink lips._

 _Bucky's eyes fluttered shut at that." I know it isn't fair, Wan. But I have to protect everyone from myself, you know that. Don't you?"_

 _She shook her head." No! I can't lose you too, Bucky! Who's gonn… who's gonna get me out of a dip, when your frozen, huh? Who's gonna make stupid, weird jokes that aren't even funny, when you're not here?" Wanda said, her voice breaking in the end._

 _"You have Steve, and Sam." Bucky attempted." Sam is funny compared to me. His jokes are hilarious,"_

 _Wanda shook her head, as tears pooled in her eyes." I know, but yours are so stupid it makes me laugh… they even make me snort," she replied, while squeezing his right hand so tightly, her knuckles turning white._

 _"Wan, you're a very sweet, girl. You know that?" Bucky stated._

 _"Well, I'm not gonna miss you," Wanda replied." I hate you,"_

 _"Don't be like that. Please don't cry?" Bucky said, and stood up._

 _He grabbed the chair and placed it in front of Wanda. Bucky took a seat in it, and cupped Wanda's face." Hey, don't do that. Please don't cry,"_

 _Wanda looked up at him, as more tears rolled down her face." Well, I can't help it. Everyone who I care about, leaves! First my parents, then my brother! And now you! You're my friend, Bucky. You should not leave me! Why are you being so heartless! Don't you know I need you?! Huh?"_

 _Bucky wished that he could tell her that he needed her too! Oh, Gosh how much he needed her, but he couldn't be selfish… not with her. He knew that this was for the best. He had to do everything in his powers to prevent 'The winter Soldier' from appearing and causing destruction again. He had to do this! He didn't have a choice…_

 _At one point, Bucky couldn't bear the sight of Wanda's tears any longer." I'm so sorry, Wan. I really am. Please, don't cry," he begged, it hurt too much to see Wanda this way._

 _"You are mean, Bucky! You're one mean, person. You know that!" Wanda said, as her chest heaved." You come into my life at the perfect moment. When I needed someone to talk, you were there for me. At first I thought you pretended to care… I thought you were acting, but as time passed, I knew you really cared. I never thought I'd find a friend like how my brother was to me… And you became that friend… the friend I couldn't live without. That friend I told things no one else knew, but only you," Wanda said, and got up from her chair._

 _As she looked down on Bucky, she shouted." Some friend you are! Get out, I don't want to see you right now."_

 _Bucky looked up at her, his eyes pleading." Please, Wan. I can't leave you like this, I…" he began, but she cut him off._

 _"Get. The. Hell. Out," she warned, as her eyes turned red._

 _Bucky also got up, and looked straight into her red orbs." Wanda, you say you hate me, right. Hit me then. Show me your rage. Show me how much you hate me," he challenged, wanting so badly to feel the pain, the sorrow that he was causing her at this moment._

 _Bucky needed to take away her agony, so he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest." Come on, hit me, right here. Do it," he asked, as tears pooled in his blue eyes._

 _At that, Wanda's eyes turned back to its natural color. Her emerald eyes locked with his blue ones, and without saying anything back, she began hitting him on his chest." I hate you, I hate you! Why must you leave me, I hate you so much," she yelled, while hitting Bucky on his chest._

 _While she was hitting him, Bucky's eyes fluttered shut, accepting the punishment because in his opinion he deserved it. He deserved all the punishment Wanda was willing to give him, even though mentally he barely was capable of taking it. When she told him that she hated him, those gut-wrenching words tore at his heart and soul. He couldn't bear if she really hated him, however Bucky knew she only said that because Wanda did **not** hate him._

 _As the loud sobs subsided, and her fists rested on his chest, a tear rolled down Bucky's eye. While Wanda looked up and locked her eyes on his, she uttered softly." I don't hate you, Bucky. I… I could never hate you,"_

 _The moment those words reached his ears, Bucky boldly reached out for her without hesitation and pulled her against him by placing his right hand carefully on the back of her head. As Wanda felt his hand on her head, her eyes fluttered shut._

 _Her face rested on his chest, as he kissed Wanda gently on the top of her head." I wish I could take away all your sorrow, Wan. I wish for you to have a normal and good life. I wish only good things for you, sweet Wanda. May you one day have everything you need, and may you be happy. That is all that I wish… nothing more," Bucky said, as tears spilled from his eyes, while kissing her on the forehead once more._

 _"What about you. Don't you have a particular wish for yourself, Bucky?" Wanda asked, her words muffled by his chest._

 _"No, nothing for me. Because after everything I've done, after all the pain I have caused, I don't deserve anything," he replied, as he held Wanda close with his right arm._

 _ ***** End of FLASHBACK*****_

"Miss Wanda, are you ready yet?" she heard Orisa say from the other side of the door.

At that, Wanda jumped out of her bed, and swung the door open." Orisa, please. Help me?"

The young woman furrowed her brows and asked." How are you not ready, Miss? You've been up for quite a while now, that I'm certain of,"

Wanda began to bite her manicured nails, and said." I don't know what to wear,"

"Miss Wanda, stop biting on your nails please?" Orisa scolded her, and walked towards the closet.

The petite young woman looked inside and also on the bed where most of Wanda's outfits were spread out. Within two minutes, she found the perfect set.

"Aah, you should wear this one!" she exclaimed, and looked at Wanda.

"Really? This one?" Wanda asked, but then nodded after a few moments." Yes, you're right this one is perfect,"

 _ **~ Twenty minutes later ~**_

Orisa had chosen a simple outfit for Wanda, but it was the best one for this special occasion. She was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, a pretty red blouse, a black leather jacket, red pumps, and her hair was braided neatly, her bangs falling in her face.

As she walked out the bedroom door, her heart rammed against her rib cage. Terrified, Wanda turned around to face Orisa." Why am I so afraid?" she asked.

"It's fine, Miss Wanda. It's only natural the way you're feeling right now. You are going to see _him_! In real life. It's gonna be OK, just take a deep breath, and take those steps like you own them. Show them who's boss! Walk towards Prince T' Challa and let him bring you to _your_ man!" Orisa advised, while giving Wanda an encouraging look.

Wanda rolled her eyes at that." He's not _my_ man, Orisa. He's my friend… my _best_ friend," she corrected, saying the three last words softly, like she was saying a prayer…

* * *

 ** _Note: So... tell me what you think of this chapter?_**

Thanks so much for the support. ;)

REVIEW! ;) REVIEW!

J


	8. Realization

It was a habit. A very bad habit, but Wanda couldn't help herself at the moment. Luckily Orisa wasn't around to scold her and tell her not to bite at her nails.

She was nervous. That's an understatement.

The elevator ride was soon over and when Wanda's eyes landed on Prince T'Challa, she noticed that he was smiling at her.

"Are you OK, miss Maximoff?" he asked, while he looked at her amused.

She nodded and stopped biting on her nails, shoving her hand in her jacket pocket. There… so she couldn't bite her manicured nails anymore.

The elevator door opened, so they both stepped out, followed by the Prince's bodyguards. Since he was shot, his advisors insisted on more security for the Prince.

As she looked ahead, Wanda remembered this place from Adigun's memory. Everything's exactly as in his head. The hall and OMG.

The wide glass door. At this point, Wanda was seriously hyperventilating. All of a sudden, she stopped in her tracks. She instantly pulled her hand out from her jacket pocket and nervously began biting on her finger nails once more. The air-conditioning was on, but still she felt as if her surroundings had caught fire.

The Prince noticed that Wanda had stopped walking, so he turned around. "Are you OK, Miss Wanda?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

He then closed the gap between them and when the Prince stood right in front of her, Wanda held onto him, gripping him tightly on his upper arm.

Wanda knew it wasn't appropriate, holding royalty like that, but at that moment she didn't care. From the corners of her eyes she noticed one of the men's disapproving look, but she had bigger issues to deal with right now.

" Are you alright, Miss? Do you want to take a seat or a glass of water?" the Prince asked.

Wanda shook her head." Prince T'Challa, I don't know what is happening to me right now." She replied, her eyes welling up." I don't know if I…" she attempted to explain, but the words refused to leave her lips.

"Do you need me to bring you back to the Palace?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

At that, Wanda's eyes fluttered shut, and said." No! I need to see him." she replied, her voice breaking at the end.

The Prince nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly in encouragement.

"Breathe, just breathe Miss Maximoff." He said, smiling at her.

Wanda did as he instructed, and was surprised that it worked, as she felt herself calming down bit by bit. After a few minutes, she let go of the Prince and apologized.

"Sorry, Prince. I didn't mean to grip you like that. I apologize."

He smiled at her." It's fine, Miss Wanda. I know you're anxious to see him. It's only natural. Let's go." The Prince replied and began to move forward.

Wanda nodded and as she walked through the familiar hall, she felt all kinds emotions washing over her.

She was finally going to see him… Bucky.

Wanda did her very best to act calmly, but at the moment it seemed like her heart wanted to leap out of her chest. Dadum. Dadum. Dadum it went. After waiting impatiently for three long days, she was finally going to see Bucky. She couldn't back out now!

As they finally reached the wide glass door, the Prince punched in the code. It opened with a beeping sound.

"Come on in, Miss Maximoff." He invited, and smiled at her.

Wanda walked through the glass door, her heart beating probably a hundred miles per hour. At first, she was hesitant and terrified to go near him, but as the booth came into view, Wanda all of a sudden couldn't wait anymore. She strode towards the booth, not even looking at or greeting the people there.

She assumed they were Prince T'Challa's scientists and doctors, the ones keeping an eye and making sure the man in cryogenic stasis stayed alive, though frozen.

When she reached the booth, Wanda smiled through her tears. It's been such a long time since she felt like this, her heart about to burst from pure happiness. For a few moments, she took in the sight before her.

Bucky's eyes were closed and in her opinion he looked so at peace. It seemed like he was having a dreamless sleep… Wanda slowly brought her fingers up to touch the glass at one point.

This whole time The Prince and the others had been silently watching Wanda. One scientist wanted to interrupt her, as he watched her almost touching the glass, but Prince T'Challa shook his head and mouthed." Let her be. Give her a few moments."

Wanda was holding in her breath, and as her fingertips finally collided with the glass, a loud sob escaped her pink lips." Bucky." She whispered.

She desperately wanted to do so much more than to watch him. Wanda wanted to tell him how much she had missed him and Gosh, she wanted to hug him, and hold him close to her… _Like he had done, when they were in New Orleans. He had kissed the top of her head and also her forehead multiple times. Wanda remembered how it felt... so comforting, making her feel at ease._

 _She just had to close her eyes and it was like she could still feel his warm lips touching the skin on her forehead. It seemed so innocent at the time, but now she realized it meant so much more to her. When he said goodbye the following week, Bucky looked so lost. As she grabbed his right hand for the very last time, Wanda felt her heart shatter into million pieces. She remembered how his blue eyes looked stormy, instead of its usually clear nuance._

 _"Bye, Wanda. Please stay safe." He whispered, so soft she barely heard it._

 _As tears spilled from her emerald eyes, Bucky gently unlock their hands and brought his right hand up to her face. He cupped her face one last time and caressed her cheek for the last time with his thumb. And then he was gone… disappeared in Prince T'Challa's Private jet._

It happened three years ago and yet it felt like yesterday. The gnawing pain in her heart she felt that day could only mean _one_ thing. Something in her head clicked and fell in its place. How come she hadn't seen it before? How come she had been so blind for all these years? It dawned on Wanda _just_ _now_ that they were **right** this whole time she was in Wakanda.

Adigun, Orisa, Abayomi, Zoputa and even Prince T'Challa; they had seen it and realized it before her.

Wanda shook her head, a loud sob escaping her plump lips, as she realized. She was in _love_ with him…

"Miss Maximoff?" she heard a voice say.

That broke the 'spell' she was in seconds ago. Wanda turned around and looked up at the Prince." Yes, Prince T'Challa?" she replied, her voice breaking in the end.

He locked eyes with her, a sad look in his eyes. "You have seen him. We have to go now."


	9. This new mission

**I won't just survive**

 **Chapter 9**

 **This new mission**

* * *

 ** _That broke the 'spell' she was in seconds ago. Wanda turned around and looked up at the Prince." Yes, Prince T'Challa?" she replied, her voice breaking in the end._**

 ** _He locked eyes with her, a sad look in his eyes. "You have seen him. We have to go now."_**

As those words reached her ears, Wanda looked at the Prince with wide eyes." Wait… what? She said and shook her head." I don't understand… I thought that I could have more time with him?"

"Yes, and you _will_ have more time with him. However, today my…" the Prince began, but was cut off by one of the men of his security detail.

They talked in their native tongue, while Wanda waited impatiently for the two men to finish their conversation.

A sigh escaped her lips, as Wanda's eyes darted towards Bucky's frozen form once more…

Gosh, he looked so peaceful and at that very moment, Wanda had the urge to use her powers and get into his head, wanting desperately to read Bucky's mind— if that was _even_ a possibility, because could she do it though?

Read his mind while Bucky was still in cryogenic state?

As those thoughts swirled inside her mind, Wanda's eyes involuntarily fluttered shut, about to use her powers. However, she changed her mind at the last second.

No… this was so wrong! Wanda decided to not do it.

"Miss Maximoff." She heard the Prince say.

Wanda turned her face and looked up at him." Yes, Prince?"

"Tomorrow… you can see him tomorrow again." He promised and smiled at her.

Wanda narrowed her eyes and asked." So… what does that mean? Tomorrow, can I see him longer than today? Like… _much_ longer?"

He chuckled at that." Yes, Miss Wanda." He replied." Tomorrow just make sure to be ready early, so you can have all the time you want with him."

Wanda bit the insides of her cheeks at that." Is that a promise, Prince?" she asked and looked straight at him without even blinking once." No more interruptions, while I'll be with him?"

"I promise… no one will disturb you while you're here." He commented.

Wanda smiled widely at that." Well, good then." She said, but then furrowed her brows." Why do I have to go _now_? Why is it that I cannot stay longer today, Prince?"

He sighed deeply at that." Let us go, and while we walk I can answer your burning question." The Prince suggested and motioned Wanda to go first.

Wanda nodded and turned her face quickly back to the booth. She smiled, and looked at Bucky with loving eyes.' I'll be back tomorrow. I promise.' Was what bounced inside her skull, as she felt a wonderful tug at her heart.

[[ ]] [[ ]]

While she and the Prince were in the elevator with his security detail, he explained to Wanda that once every month, his team of scientists brought in a group of brilliant technicians to do a thorough check-up on the booth Bucky was in.

"When the head of my staff there, (they were a group of scientists)saw you and me walk in there today, he was shocked." The Prince explained." He expected you to come in _tomorrow_ , and not today."

"Oh." Wanda reacted." Then why did you tell me that I could see Bucky today?"

"So sorry about that, Miss Wanda. There was a last minute change in plans, but I received the message too late." He pointed out, and gave her an apologetic look." I was on my way to your room to postpone your visit to Mr. Barnes. However, when I saw you, all ready to go and anxious to see him, I didn't have the heart to tell you what had happened."

Wanda smiled and looked at him relieved." Well to be honest, I almost had a heart attack, when you cut my visit to Bucky short." She pointed out." I swore my heart stopped beating for a second, when you told me that we had to go."

He apologized once more, but Wanda shook her head." No, it's fine. Tomorrow then… I can't hardly wait for tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Wanda woke up early, and jumped immediately in the shower and got ready. After said shower, she walked out the bathroom and pulled out her outfit for the day from her closet. Wanda decided to wear a simple light blue pair of skinny jeans and a pretty sea green blouse.( she remembered how Bucky had told her once how green clothes matched her emerald eyes, and that he liked it when she wore anything green) Wanda was so excited to see him, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Bucky…

Gosh, she desperately wished that she could do so much more than watch him. Wanda wanted so badly to tell him that she was _in love_ with him.

Oh, how wonderful that would be, if it was possible. Wanda had crushes before, but with Bucky it was _so_ different… so much more meaningful.

He was a stranger first… a man with a very dark past, his memory and feelings stripped by HYDRA. Oh, how much it hurt, knowing that they took every bit of humanity from him in those seventy years while he was under their control.

Her heart bled, as her eyes fluttered shut. Bucky…

Such a good man turned evil by HYDRA.

It was so unfair that they almost took everything from him. Fortunately, his best friend Steve was there to remind him who he was… that he used to be James Buchanan Barnes. (A good man who fought the war for his country)

Wanda was thankful for Steve, for not giving up on Bucky.

After being that stranger to her, Wanda had gotten to know Bucky when she spent every waking hour with him, while on the run from the authorities. It was then, when she discovered that he had a good heart, and that he wasn't the ruthless, mindless Winter Soldier anymore.

Bucky could be damn annoying sometimes, infuriating, stubborn, and also gentle, attentive, sweet, caring, kind, and protective of her.

As those thoughts bounced inside her skull, a lonely tear rolled down her cheek. Wanda cared so much about him, it hurt.

Yes, protective he was… she then thought about how Bucky protected her in New Orleans. The pervert had told Wanda to take of her mask, but Bucky intervened and acted like he was her boyfriend…

At the time she hadn't realized it yet, but now Wanda knew that she already had been falling for Bucky… and hard.

That's also the reason why she didn't want him to leave the group… Without realizing it, she wanted to prevent him from leaving her —because she was already in love with him…

As she remembered how Bucky looked and sounded , when he threatened the pervert, a wonderful shiver went up and down her spine, from her fingers to her head and her toes…

"She's with me, OK!" Bucky had told the perv, and had given the _poor_ man a very threatening look.

And all of a sudden, Wanda remembered another detail she hadn't thought about at the time. When he took off of his own mask and told the perv to get the hell out, Bucky's fingers, maybe it was unintentionally, but he interlaced his fingers with hers, and held it tighter than he usually did. However, it wasn't the act itself that made Wanda's tummy do delicious flip flops right now.

It was the _way_ his fingers felt, when he did it… Bucky was being _possessive_ at the time… he was attempting to tell her without words what he felt for her...

Wanda's heart exploded in her chest, at the thought of him being jealous.

OMG... he was jealous at the time!

As her eyes fluttered shut, Wanda remembered what Sam had said to her in New Orleans.

" _Barnes loves you, girl." Sam had told her, and gave her a certain 'look.'_

" _Duh! Of course he does, Sam. I love him too… just like I love you and Steve… and Clint… I love you all. You're my friends." Wanda had said._

" _No, it's not what I meant, Wanda." Sam pointed out._

" _Huh?" I don't get it." she told him, and furrowed her brows._

 _And Sam was about to clarify." What I mean is that Barn…" he started, but was cut off by Steve and Bucky._

" _We have to go now!"_

Wanda shook her head, and mentally wanted to clobber herself. Sam had figured it out earlier than her that Bucky also had feelings for her…

Damn! How come she had been so oblivious at the time?

As her eyes landed on the mirror, a sigh escaped her lips, while taking a seat in front of it. Wanda didn't wait for Orisa though.

Instead, she started to do her hair and make-up, as her mind was being consumed by him… only him.

Bucky…

As she applied pink lipstick, Wanda furrowed her brows. Had he been aware of his own feelings for her? Or… had Bucky also been oblivious like she was at the time?

Maybe, just _maybe_ Bucky was fully aware of how he felt about her, but he _didn't_ _want_ to act on his feelings. But why?!

Wanda could only come up with one explanation right now. You could say that she and him had spent every waking minute with each other for all those months, and yet he didn't say anything to her.

And the reason for it was simple: Bucky did not act on his feelings for Wanda, because he was worried about her… he was worried about the age gap between them. And three years ago, she was only 18.

Wanda assumed that her young age had been _the_ _reason_.

Well, that was 3 years ago…

A soft knock on the door took Wanda out of her thoughts.

"Miss Wanda?" she heard Orisa say.

"Come in, dear." Wanda replied and got up from her seat." I'm ready."

Orisa had a surprised look on her face." Wow, you look beautiful, Miss Wanda." She complimented." Why didn't you wait for me to do your make-up?"

At that, Wanda smiled shyly, her cheeks turning crimson red." I couldn't wait. I wanna see Bucky _now_."

The young woman raised an eyebrow and had a devious smile on her gorgeous face." So… I assume that you have discovered something important?"

Wanda nodded and placed a hand over her heart." Yes, Orisa. I have… I _love_ him." She pointed out." I am utterly and hopelessly _in love_ with Bucky."

* * *

At the moment Adigun looked at Bucky's frozen form. He had a worried look on his face, contemplating what to do.

He immediately reported to the Prince, the moment he had received the flash-drive from one of their men. Adigun and the head of security watched both in horror at the disturbing footage.

It was a video and in it he saw how Captain America and Sam Wilson were being held captive. And a few minutes in, they had also seen how both men were being tortured.

The footage had gotten so bad; making Adigun shut it off without watching it further.

At _that_ moment, the Prince of Wakanda walked in. The head of security instantly played the footage for him, and stepped out the room.

After seeing it, the Prince told Adigun to turn it off. They stood there silently for a few minutes, both men pondering how to go about the whole ordeal.

Adigun let out a deep breath and then looked over to the Prince. "Your highness, you cannot get involved, Sir." He advised." You have a country to look after."

Prince T'Challa clenched his hands into fists at hearing that." I know, but I cannot stand by and only watch."

"So, what do you think, Prince? What can we do for Mr. Rogers?" Adigun asked, genuinely concerned.

The Prince sighed deeply at that." I think I will have to break my promise to him. I think we should let Miss Wanda search for him and Mr. Wilson." He pointed out." Now that we know that they are indeed alive, we cannot let Mr. Rogers and his friend stay in that horrible situation they are in right now."

Adigun shook his head." Prince, I know that Miss Wanda is a very powerful person. I've experienced it personally, when she invaded my mind." He pointed out." However, I cannot agree on letting her go and search for her two friends by _herself_ , Sir. _Please_ **don't** let her go alone."

Prince T'Challa smiled at that." I know, Adigun. You care about her, don't you?"

He nodded at that." Yes, I do—and everyone else here does; Orisa and the rest of the staff." Adigun replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like you pointed out before, Prince. Miss Wanda is fearless, brave, loyal and very kind. You don't meet someone like her everyday… to me she's almost like family."

The prince nodded." Yes, it's easy to care about her. She has such a good heart. I agree one hundred percent with you, Adigun." He simply said." We _cannot_ let her go by herself. She'll need someone who she trusts… someone who'd protect her with _his_ life… if it was needed."

Adigun nodded at that." Yes, Prince… She most definitely needs someone to help her find Captain America and Mr. Wilson. And it's simple really."

While saying those words, Adigun's eyes landed on the booth.

"Yes," the Prince commented, as his eyes darted towards Bucky's frozen form." Miss Wanda needs _him_ … she needs James Barnes to help her with this new mission."

* * *

 **Note** : Thanks for reading. :)

So... what do you think of the chap?

 ** _Leave me a comment, short or long..._**

 _ **REVIEW! ;)**_

Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews and the support. ;)

Till the next one.

J


End file.
